


Может, у него есть друг

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [13]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Тони приглашает Стива на танцы, но что-то идет не так.





	Может, у него есть друг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe He's Got a Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218316) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



— Так, ну… Кэп?  
  
— О, Тони, привет, — поздоровался Стив, подняв глаза от кипы книг. В библиотеке было довольно тихо; экзамены только что закончились, так что народ в основном устраивал вечеринки на улице. Вообще-то Тони тоже был там, только вот захотел побыстрее покончить с неприятной задачей.  
  
Не то чтобы приглашать Стива на свидание было… Ну вы понимаете… Короче, неприятной была только сама часть с приглашением, потому что Тони не был уверен, согласится ли Стив.  
  
— Ты собираешься на танцы?  
  
— Хм, что? — Стив даже не потрудился отвлечься от книги. — Что? Нет, я… Никто меня пока не приглашал.  
  
— Какое совпадение. Меня тоже никто не приглашал. Так, теоретически, если кто-то позовет тебя на танцы, ты пойдешь?  
  
— Это один из вопросов с подвохом, Тони? Вроде этого: «Если поезд покинул станцию в 9-13, двигаясь со скоростью шестьдесят миль в час...»?  
  
— Никакого подвоха, Кэп, — ответил Тони, присаживаясь на край стола.  
  
— Думаю, если бы кто-то пригласил меня на танцы, я бы пошел.  
  
— А я думаю, что, если бы пригласил кого-то, и он согласился, я бы тоже пошел. — Тони наклонился и поспешно чмокнул Кэпа в щеку. — Здорово, у нас свидание. Увидимся на танцах.  
  


***

  
Тони наблюдал, как вокруг него рушится мир.  
  
Ладно, возможно все было не настолько плохо, но смотреть, как губы Кэпа складывают слова, и слышать, что его… бросают. Это почти так же хреново, как конец света, правда?  
  
— … ну, как ты и сказал, ты собирался пойти со мной только потому, что у меня не было пары, так вот, теперь она у меня есть, и ты не обязан идти. Разве это не замечательно, Тони? — Кэп почти подпрыгивал от восторга.  
  
— Ага, замечательно. — Рот Тони делал свое дело, выговаривая слова и… не возмущался тем, что его бросают. — С кем… — Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему нужно было знать. — С кем ты идешь?  
  
— Что? А, ты знаешь Шэрон? Агент 13. Она пригласила меня, и…  
  
— Здорово, это… Да, это просто здорово. Повеселись, Кэп.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Стив, хлопнув Тони по плечу.  
  
Стив, может, и суперсолдат, но Тони — эксперт в умении держать лицо, и ни за что и никогда не позволит Кэпу увидеть, как он истекает кровью.  
  


***

  
— Я думал, ты с Тони идешь, — сказал Баки, когда Стив попросил его помочь подобрать галстук и жилет в тон платью Шерон. От дальтонизма Стива, может, не осталось и следа, но этот парень до сих пор не знал, как прилично одеться и хорошо при этом выглядеть. А еще художник! Может, привык к форме.  
  
К тому же, Шерон собиралась надеть белое. Шерон всегда одевалась в белое. Для того, кто ползает в грязи так много, как она, Шерон невероятным образом умудрялась сохранять сияющую чистоту. Никто не знал, а у неё, может, суперсила такая..  
  
— Ну, Тони вроде как меня пригласил, — ответил Стив. — Но не думаю, что он на самом деле хотел пойти.   
Со мной. На танцы. А тут Шерон вернулась с задания, и… Это же Тони, приятель. К вечеру он найдет себе для танцев другого партнера.  
  
Баки схватил грязно-белый галстук, совершенно не сочетающийся с платьем Шэрон, и практически швырнул им в Стива.  
  
— Ага. Найдет.  
  


***

  
Прибор, который держал Тони, издал громкий мурлыкающий звук, как кот-переросток, подпрыгнул на ладони, завис в нескольких дюймах над вытянутой рукой и упал, выбросив фонтан искр. Тони нахмурился, вытащил отвертку и принялся ковыряться в нем с напряженным и сосредоточенным видом, от усердия высунув наружу кончик языка.  
  
«Может ли он быть еще более очаровательным? — спросил себя Баки. — Не думаю»  
  
— Эй, Тони, — он помахал рукой, привлекая внимание.  
  
— Сержант Звездочка. Есть причина, почему ты сегодня нарядился Кэпом? Потому что, знаешь, мне совсем не хочется сейчас видеть Кэпа, и если ищешь парный наряд, просто…  
  
Баки плюхнулся на стоящий во внутреннем дворе общежития диван. Ни он, ни Тони здесь не жили; у Баки была своя койка в Общаге Бунтарей, Тони же спал в Башне Старка, если вообще спал… но возле общежития Мстителей стояли самые удобные кресла, это все знали. На улицу, жонглируя штангой, вышла Дженнифер, и, бросив: «Привет, мальчики», отправилась поднимать ногами старый Бьюик.  
  
— Мне казалось, тебе нравится звездно-полосатый прикид.  
  
Баки даже одолжил у Кэпа щит. Ну, скорее, стащил, только никому не говорите. Особенно Соколу. Сокол вечно вел себя так, будто чертов щит — его собственность.   
  
— Ну, если тебе нужен модный совет, Джен сейчас готовится к танцам.  
  
— А ты нет.  
  
— Ага, занят спасением мира, все дела, — ответил Тони, снова подбрасывая устройство и наблюдая, как оно плюется искрами. — Слишком занят для танцев.  
  
— Хм, очень жаль, потому что, знаешь, если бы ты не был занят, я бы мог…  
  
— Твоя рука барахлит? — Тони с нетерпением посмотрел на Баки. — Потому что я определенно могу…  
  
— С рукой все в порядке, куколка, — сказал Баки и тут же об этом пожалел, таким расстроенным стало лицо Тони. — Но… мой робот-футболист… Он сломался, немного. Я не могу исправить. Если тебе, хм… захотелось бы взглянуть на него для меня, было бы здорово. А я бы после этого в знак благодарности сводил тебя в Клуб А. То есть, если ты починишь моего робота, то вроде как должен будешь позволить мне тебя пригласить. Все по-честному.  
  
— Должен, правда? — Тони улыбался, так что все было в порядке. — Что ж, это даже лучше танцев.  
  
— Думаю, да. Хотя танцы — это тоже весело. Но по большей части… — Баки глубоко вздохнул, — по большей части мне просто хочется провести время с тобой. Только… Тебе нравился Стив, а я как будто был невидимкой.  
  
— Я думал, что мне нравится Стив, — задумчиво произнес Тони. — Но может быть… Может, мне нравился образ Капитана Америки, а не тот человек, которым Стив Роджерс оказался в реальности. Не… не пойми меня неправильно, Стив отличный парень, он просто…  
  
— Он просто не для тебя, — подсказал Баки. — Но не волнуйся, у него есть друг.


End file.
